Masara Host Club
by AquaTales
Summary: When male Dex Holders have to working as a host to get the money for the dept of the broken statue. Pairing: Special, Oldrival, MangaQuest, Frantic and other shipping. Written in Thai though, but i will try to translate in to English...someday:
1. Mission 1

Mission 1 : ภารกิจใช้หนี้ของโฮสต์จำเป็น !!!

โครม !!!

เพล้ง !!!

เสียงอะไรบางอย่างตกลงมาแตกละเอียดอยู่บนพื้นเรียกความสนใจชากกลุ่มชายหนุ่มทั้งหมดที่ยืนอยู่ใกล้บริเวณนั้นให้หันไปมอง

"ตะ แตก...แล้ว" ชายหนุ่มที่ดูจะอายุน้อยที่สุดพูดออกมาด้วยเสียงครือๆ ดวงตาสีอำพันทอประกายความหวาดหวั่นออกมาเล็กน้อย

"ง่ะ..." ส่วนอีกเสียง...ดังออกมาจากชายหนุ่มผมตั้งที่ยืนอยู่ไม่ไกลเท่าไรนัก ใต้เท้า...คือซากของอดีตปฏิมากรรมที่เคยตั้งเด่นเป็นสง่าอยู่ตรงนี้ เศษปูนขาวที่กระจายอยู่ทั่วพื้นแสดงให้รู้ว่า...ของที่แตกไปนั้น...เคยมีสถานะเป็นรูปปั้นมาก่อน

ก่อนอีกสองเสียงจะดังออกมาจากภายใต้เศษซากที่แหลกละเอียดนั้น

"เร้ด ! นายจะฉุดฉันลงมาด้วยทำไมล่ะเนี่ย" ชายหนุ่มผมเขียวบ่อนอย่างหงุดหงิดกับคนข้างๆ ตัว

"โธ่...ก็ตอนนั้นฉันกำลังเสียหลักนี่นา สัญชาติญาญมันก็ต้องสั่งให้คว้าของที่อยู่ใกล้ที่สุดไว้เพื่อทรงตัวสิ" เสียงตอบกลับก็ฟังดูหงุดหงิดไม่แพ้กัน

"ก็เลยคว้าฉันที่อยู่ใกล้ที่สุดและก็กำลังเสียหลักเหมือนกันเนี่ยนะ !!!" ตะโกนตอกกลับอย่างหมดความอดทน

"ก็แล้วนายจะให้ฉันทำยังไงเล่าห๊า !!! " เร้ดตะโกนด้วยความหัวเสีย

แต่ก่อนที่ทั้งคู่จะได้เถียงกันมากกว่านั้น...เสียงอู้อี้ๆ ปานกำลังจะขาดใจก็ดังขัดขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

"...นะ...หนัก...จะตาย...อยู่แหล่ว..."

เสียงที่ทำให้ชายทั้งสองกระเด้งตัวขึ้นมาทันที เร้ดหันไปจ้องหน้ากรีนเล็กน้อยก่อนจะพยายาม 'ขุด' คนที่อยู่ข้างใต้ออกมา

"ขอโทษนะซิลเวอร์..." เร้ดพูดเสียงแหยๆ

"มะ ไม่เป็นไรครับ" ซิลเวอร์พยายามหอบหายใจเอาอากาศเข้าปอดให้ได้มากที่สุด

"เอ่อ...ก็ไม่อยากจะพูดหรอกนะครับ แต่...รูปปั้นที่พวกพี่ๆ ล้มทันเมื่อครู่น่ะ...แตกแล้วนะครับ" รูบี้เอ่ยขึ้นนิ่งๆ แต่ดวงตาสีโกเมณกลับไม่ได้ฉายแววตื่นตระหนกเหมือนเพื่อนตัวเล็กข้างๆ ตรงกันข้ามมันกลับดู...สนุกสนานเสียด้วยซ้ำ

คำพูดของรูบี้ทำเาอประสาทของเร้ด กรีน และซิลเวอร์ถึงกับหยุดทำงานไปชั่วครู่ ก่อนจะค่อยๆ หันมามอง 'ผลงาน' ที่พวกเขาช่วยกัน 'ทำลาย' อย่าง 'ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ' ช้าๆ

ไม่มีคำพูดใดๆ หลุดออกมาจากปากของทั้งสามแม้แต่พยางค์เดียว

"..."

----- 20 นาทีก่อน -----

ณ พิพิธภัณฑ์แห่งหนึ่งในเมืองมะสะระ

"โห...ดูสิพี่เร้ด ที่นี่มีแต่ของสวยๆ ทั้งนั่นเลย" ชายหนุ่มผมตั้งชี้โด่ตะโกนเสียงดังอย่างไม่อายใคร เรียกรอยยิ้มน้อยๆ จากรุ่นพี่เข้าของชื่อซึ่งเป็นคู่สนทนาได้เป็นอย่างดี อาการตื่นเต้นเหมือนเด็กเล็กๆ ของรุ่นน้องหน้าช่าง...น่ารักน่าเอ็นดูจริงๆ ก่อน...อีกสองเสียงจะดังขัดขึ้นมาพร้อมๆ กัน

"งี่เง่า"

"น่ารำคาญ"

สองเสียงที่ดังออกมาจากปากคู่แข่งตลอดการของทั้งคู่ ที่ทำให้สองหนุ่มพร้อมจะเปิดศึกได้ทุกเมื่อ

"นายว่าใครงี่เง่ากันกรีน !!!"

"หุบปากไปเลยน่า ซิลเวอร์ !!!"

"..."

แต่ทั้งกรีนและซิลเวอร์กลับเลือกที่จะใข้ความเงียบเป็นคำตอบ

"เฮ้อ...ทะเลาะกันอีกแล้ว..." รูบี้บ่นกับตัวเอง พร้อมกับส่ายหน้าเบาๆ อย่างระอาในพฤติกรรมทะเลาะกันเหมือนเด็กๆ ของรุ่นพี่ทั้งสี่

"รูบี้...ไปช่วยห้ามพวกพี่ๆ เค้าเถอะนะ นะ" ดวงตาสีอำพันของมิซึรุมองมาอย่างขอร้อง

"ช่างเถอะน่ามิซึรุ เดี๋ยวก็เลิกทะเลาะกันเองแหละ เราไปดูทางนั้นกันดีกว่า" รูบี้กล่าวพร้อมกับลากมิซึรุไปอีกทางหนึ่งทันที

พลั่ก

รูบี้เดินชนกับแผ่นป้ายเล็กๆ ที่วางขวางอยู่

"เกะกะจริงป้ายนี่" บ่น ก่อนจะย้ายป้ายเจ้าปัญหาไปไว้ข้างๆ ทางเดิน โดยไม่ได้สังเกตุข้อความที่เขีนยอยู่บนป้ายแม้แต่น้อย...

"ไปกันต่อเถอะมิซึรุ" ว่าแล้วก็จัดการลากมิซึรุต่อไป

"เฮ้ย ! รูบี้ รอด้วย !" เร้ด (ที่เลิกทะเลาะกับกรีนแล้ว) ตะโกนตามหลัง แล้วรีบวิ่งตามไปโดยที่ไม่ลืมที่จะ ลาก รุ่นน้องเจ้าปัญหาของตัวเอง มาด้วย

กรีนและซิลเวอร์หันมามองหน้ากันเล็กน้อย อย่างปลงๆ กับท่าทางของเพื่อนสนิทของทั้งคู่ ก่อนจะเดินตามทั้งสี่เข้าไปอย่างไม่รีบร้อน

แน่นอน ถึงจะเป็นคนที่รอบคอบอย่างกรีนและซิลเวอร์ก็เถอะ...ถ้าป้ายที่ว่าโดนยกออกไปไว้ด้านข้างที่ไม่สะดุดตาแล้ว...ก็คงไม่ได้อ่านข้อความที่เขียนไว้เช่นกัน...

ข้อความ...ที่เขียนไว้ตัวใหญ่ว่า...

ห้ามเข้า !!!

เร้ด โกลด์ กรีน และซิลเวอร์ตามรูบี้และมิซึรุทันที่หน้ารูปปั้นชิ้นหนึ่งที่ทั้งคู่กำลังดูอยู่

รูปปั้นของสาวงามนางหนึ่ง ดวงหน้าหวานขัดกับดวงตาที่แสนเศร้า แต่กลับดู...น่าหลงไหลอย่างประหลาด สองแขนของเธอยื่นไปบนฟากฟ้าราวกับ กำลังพยายามยึดบางสิ่งบางอย่างเอาไว้ด้วยสองแขนเรียวเล็ก น่าทะนุทนอมนั่น...

ภาพ...ที่สะกดให้คนทั้งหกมองตามตาค้างอย่างหลงไหล และคนที่คลายมนต์สะกดนั้นได้ก่อนใครเพื่อนก็เห็นจะเป็นรูบี้...ที่บัดนี้เดินเข้าไปใกล้ๆ รูปปั้นเทพยดาตรงหน้าเพื่ออ่านข้อมูลที่ติดไว้

"ชื่อผลงาน...หา...แอปเปิ้ลจากฟากฟ้าเนี่ยนะ ตั้งชื่อได้เห่ยเป็นบ้าเลย" รูบี้พูด

ชื่อของรูปปั้นที่ได้ยินทำให้อีหห้าคนที่เหลือหลุดจากมรต์สะกดทันที

"อะ แอปเปิ้ลจากฟากฟ้า ฮะ ฮะ ชื่อเห่ยจริงๆ ด้วย" โกลด์ปล่อนก๊ากทันที ส่วนเร้ดและกรีนก็แค่หลุดหัวเราคิกออกมาเท่านั้น

"ตะ แต่ว่ารูปปั้นนี้คุณไดโกะเป็นคนปั้นขึ้นมานี่นา" มิซึรุรีบเสริม

"ไดโกะ...อ้อ ศิลปินชื่อดังในแถบนี้นี่เอง" ซิลเวอร์พูด

"ตาแก่นั่นอ่ะนะ...เป็นคนปั้น" โกลด์กล่าวอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ จนเร้ด ต้องดุออกมาเบาๆ

"โกลด์ ยังไงคุณไดโกะก็เป็นถึงศิลปินแห่งชาตินะ พูดแบบนี้ไม่ได้รู้มั้ย"

"ชิ..." โกลด์ร้องออกมาเบาๆ อย่างไม่พอใจเท่าไร

"เฮ้อ..." เร้ดถอนหายใจเบาๆ กับท่าทางนั้น

"อ๊ะ ! เฮ้ ! พวกเรามาดูนี้สิ ผู้หญิงคนนั้นน่ะ สวยเช้งไปเลยเนอะ" จู่ๆ โกลด์ก็ตะโกนขึ้นพลางชี้ไปทางหญิงสาวคนหนึ่ง ก่อนจะหันมาหา

ด้วยความที่ไม่เห็นว่ามิซึรุกำลังยืนอยู่ข้างหลังทำให้ศอกของโกลด์โขกเข้ากับหัวมิซึรุเต็มแรง

"โอ๊ย !" มิซึรุร้องออกมาเบาๆ อย่างเจ็บปวดและเซไปชนรูปปั้นเทพธิดาข้างๆ

"เฮ้ย !!!" ซิลเวอร์ที่เห็นท่าไม่ดีรีบวิ่งเข้าไปประคองรูปปั้นไว้ไม่ให้ตกทันที

แต่ความซวยยังไม่จบแค่นั้น...

เพราะเมื่อโกลด์รู้ว่าศอกตัวเองโดนหัวมิซึรุเข้าก็รีบหมุนตัวไปขอโทษทันที

และเพราะการหมุนตัวที่ไม่ได้ดูตาม้าตาเรือเหมือนเดิมทำให้โกลด์ชนเข้ากับเร้ดและกรีนที่เดินเข้ามาดูเหตุวุ่นวายจนทำให้ทั้งคู่เกิดเสียหลักล้มโครมลงไปทับทั้งรูปปั้นและซิลเวอร์ที่อยู่ข้างใต้ทันที

โครม !!!

เพล้ง !!!

----- จบการย้อนความ -----

"..."

"เอ่อ...ผมขอพูดอะไรหน่อยได้มั้ยครับ" รูบี้ถามขึ้นมาเบาๆ

"..."

เงียบ...ไม่มีทั้งเสียงตอบรับและปฏิเสท แต่นั่น ก็เป็นปฏิกิริยาตอบรับที่คนถามคาดไว้แล้ว

"คือไอ้รูปปั้นเนี่ย...เค้าเขียนไว้ว่ามันราคาถึง ร้อยแปดสิบ ล้านเลยนะครับ แล้วต่อจากนี้ไป จะทำยังไงกันดีล่ะครับ" รูบี้ถามด้วยรอยยิ้ม แต่ราคาที่กล่าวออกมาทำเอาคนฟังแทบลมจับ

"ระ ร้อยแปดสิบล้าน !!! เงินมากขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ" เร้ดตะโกนอย่างตกใจ ส่วนคนไม่ค่อยพูดอย่างกรีนและซิลเวอร์...สติหลุดไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว

"ระ รูบี้ เงินมากขนาดนั้น...เราจะชดใช้เค้ายังไงดีล่ะ" มิซึรุถามทั้งน้ำตา

"อืม...ไม่รู้แฮะ" รูบี้ตอบกลับมาอย่างไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อน

"นะ นี่...ถ้าเราหนีตอนนี้...จะทันมั้ย ?" โกลด์ถาม พลางมองหาทางหนีทีไล่

แต่อีกเสียงกลับดังขัดมาจากทางด้านหลังซะก่อน

"นี่ ไอ้หนู ทำของเค้าพังก็ต้องชดใช้สิ"

คนทั้งหกหันกลับไปมองทางต้นเสียงก่อนจะ...

"ว๊ากกกกก ผีหลอกกกกกก !!!!!" โกลด์ตะโกนลั่นเมื่อเห็นหน้าคนพูด

ใบหน้าเหี่ยวย่น มีรอยตีนกาที่แสดงให้เห็นถึงร่องรอยของความชรา ทั้งๆ ที่ก็ดูเหมือนคนแก่ธรรมดาเท่านั้น แต่ถ้าจู่ๆ ก็มาโผล่ข้างหลังแบบนี้ เป็นใครก็ต้องตกใจทั้งนั้นแหละ

"เอ่อ...คุณยายมาทำอะไรเหรอครับ" เร้ดที่ดูจะตั้งสติได้เร็วที่สุดถามเสียงสั่นๆ

"ทำข้าวของๆ คนอื่นเค้าเสียหายก็ต้องชดใช้สิ ไอ้หนุ่ม" หญิงชราพูดด้วยเสียงเนิบๆ ช้าๆ ฟังสยองพิกล

"ง่ะ แต่ว่ามันตั้งร้อยแปดสิบล้านนะครับยาย" โกลด์เถียงกลับ

"..." หญิงชราไม่สนใจโกลด์ หันไปทางอีกห้าหนุ่มที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหลัง ก่อนจะกวาดสายตามองทั้งหมดตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า

"...หน่วยก้านไม่เลว...หน้าตาก็...พอไปวัดไปวาได้อยู่...อืม..." หญิงขราบ่นพึมพำเบาๆ อยู่คนเดียว

"เอ่อ...คุณยายครับ ถึงคุณยายจะบอกให้พวกเราชดใช้ที่ทำรูปปั้นเสียหายก็เถอะ แต่ว่า...จำนวนเงินมันไม่ใช่น้อยๆ เลยนะครับ อย่างพวกเรา...คงหาเงินมากขนาดนั้นมาชดใช้คุณยายไม่ไหว" เร้ดรวบรวมความกล้าพูดออกมา

"หือ...ไม่มีเงินเรอะ" หญิงชราถามกลับเบาๆ ก่อนจะก้มหน้าเล็กน้อยเพื่อซ่อนรอยยิ้มที่ผุดขึ้นมาบางๆ เมื่อทุกอย่างเป็นไปตามที่ต้องการ

"ครับ" มิซึรุตอบเบาๆ

"...งั้นพวกเจ้า...ก็มาทำงานกับฉันชดใช้ซะสิ"

"หา !!!" ทั้งหกร้องออกมาพร้อมกัน

"ยายจะบ้าเหรอไงน่ะ"

โป๊ก !!!

เสียงไม้เท้าในมือของหญิงชราเคาะเต็มแรงลงบนหัวของโกลด์

"นับแต่นี้ไปพวกเจ้าต้องเรียกฉันว่านายหญิงเข้าใจมั้ย"

"โอ๊ย...เจ็บนะยาย เคาะมาได้" โกลด์เอามือกุมหัว

โป๊ก !!!

"ก็บอกว่าให้เรียกนายหญิงไง เจ้าเด็กปากเสีย"

"นายหยงนายหญิงอะไรกันล่ะยะ...โอเคๆ เรียกนายหญิงก็ได้ครับ" โกลด์รีบกลับคำพูดทันทีที่เห็นว่าหญิงชราเงื้อไม้เท้าในมืออีกครั้ง

"ดี งั้นวันนี้พวกเจ้าไปหาฉันที่นี่ ตอนทุ่มตรง เข้าใจมั้ย" ก่อนจะยื่นกระดาษแผ่นหนึ่งให้ กระดาษที่คาดว่า...คงจะเป็นแผนที่บอกทางไปยังสถานที่แห่งนั้น

"อย่าลืมล่ะ ทุ่มตรง" แล้วหญิงชราก็ค่อยๆ ก้าวออกไปจากบริเวณนั้นอย่างช้าๆ

ทั้งหกหนุ่มหันไปมองหน้ากันช้าๆ ก่อนโกลด์จะถามขึ้นมาเบาๆ ว่า

"นี่...พวกเราไปตกลงว่าจะทำงานกับยายเค้าตั้งแต่เมื่อไรเหรอ ?"

เร้ดเพียงแค่ยิ้มน้อยๆ แล้วส่ายหัว รูบี้ก็แค่ยักไหล่เป็นคำตอบ

"เอาน่าพี่โกลด์ อย่างน้อยคุณยายเค้าก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรเรามากไม่ใช่เหรอ แถมยังช่วยเราหางานให้เราอีก" มิซึรุพูดอย่างร่าเริง

"เฮ้อ...นี่คุณหนูมิซึรุผู้อ่อนต่อโลก"

"ช่างเถอะน่าโกลด์ ไม่ว่ายังไง อย่างน้อยเราก็หาเงินไปใช้เค้าได้ล่ะ" เร้ดเดินมาตบไหล่โกลด์เบาๆ

"...แม้แต่พี่เร้ด..." โกลด์พึมพำเบาๆ คนเดียว

"โกลด์...ถ้ายังไม่มาเดี๋ยวทิ้งไว้ที่นี่ไม่รู้ด้วยนะ" เร้ดตะโกนบอกโกลด์ที่ยังยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นคนเดียว

"เฮ้ย ! ไปตรงนั้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไร รอผมด้ว~ย" ก่อนจะวิ่งไปสบทบกับรุ่นพี่ที่ยืนคอยอยู่อย่างรวดเร็ว

----- ท้ายเมืองมะสะระ ทุ่มตรง -----

"..."

"...เร้ด...นายอ่านแผนที่ไม่ผิดใช่มั้ย" กรีนหันไปถามเพื่อนสนิทที่ตอนนี้กำลังจ้องแผนที่ในมือเขม็ง

"...อื้อ ไม่ผิดหรอก...คิดว่านะ" เร้ดตอบกลับมาเบาๆ

"...พี่เร้ด ที่นี่...จริงๆ เหรอครับ..." มิซึรุถามเสียงสั่นๆ หวังไว้ในใจว่าคำตอบที่กลับมาจะเป็นคำปฏิเสท แต่เร้ดก็ทำลายความหวังนั้นลงในทันที

"ใช่ ที่นี่นั่นแหละ"

สาเหตุที่ทำให้คนทั้งหมดเป็นแบบนี้น่ะเหรอ...

คำตอบก็คือบ้านร้างตรงหน้าทั้งหมดน่ะสิ

บ้าน...ที่แยกออกมาตั้งอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยวภายนอกมีฝุ่นและหยากใย่ติดอยู่เต็มไปหมด ไม่ต่างอะไรกับบ้างผีสิงในสวนสนุกเท่าไรนัก อาจจะน่ากลัวกว่าเสียด้วยซ้ำ

"โดนยายแกนั่นหลอกแล้วล่ะม้าง" โกลด์พูดอย่างไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อน เพราะก็คิดไว้อยู่แล้วว่าอาจจะเป็นเช่นนี้ก็ได้

มีเพียงรูบี้เท่านั้นที่ยังดูจะไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลย และเดินไปเคาะประตูบ้านนั้นอย่างหน้าตาเฉย

ก็อกๆ

แอ๊ด...

ทันทีที่รูบี้ดึงมือออก ประตูไม้ที่ทั้งหนา และหนักก็เปิดออกเอง

"หวาาาาาา" ด้วยความกลัวมิซึรุก็กระโดดเกาะซิลเวอร์ที่อยู่ใกล้ที่สุด (และใกล้จะถูกลืมไปแล้ว) ทันที

"...จะเข้าไปมั้ยครับ" รูบี้หันกลับมาถามด้วยสีหน้านิ่งๆ

"อะ อื้อ เข้าสิ" เร้ดตอบก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปใกล้ประตูพร้อมๆ กับกรีน ส่วนซิลเวอร์หลังจากที่แกะมิซึรุออกได้แล้วก็จัดการลากมิซึรุตามไปทันที

"เฮ้อ...เข้าก็เข้า" โกลด์พึมพำเบาๆ แล้วก้าวตามทั้งห้าไป

ทันทีที่ก้าวเข้าไปในบ้าน ประตูก็ปิดลงอย่างอัตโนมัติ

"..."

ทั้งหกคนหันมามองหน้ากันโดยไม่ได้นัดหมาย

"จะ จะไปต่อมั้ยครับ" มิซึรุถามเสียงสั่นๆ

"ไปสิ มาถึงนี่แล้วนี่ แถมดูท่าว่า...อาจจะออกไปไม่ได้ก็ได้นะ" รูบี้ตอบ

ทั้งหกพยักหน้าให้กันแล้วก้าวเดินต่อ

และสิ่งที่ปรากฏตรงหน้าของทั้งหมดก็คือ...

"ยินดีต้อนรับครับ"

" ! ! ! "


	2. Mission 2

"ยินดีต้อนรับครับ !!!"

"..."

หกหนุ่มยืนกระพริบตาปริบๆ กับภาพที่เห็นเห็นตรงหน้า จนถึงกับพากันหันหลังไปปรึกษากันในทันที

"ตะ ตาฝาดไปรึเปล่าเนี่ย" เร้ดพึมพำเบาๆ โดยมีกรีนพยักหน้าสนับสนุนอยู่ข้างๆ

"คงไม่หรอกครับ เพราะถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นพวกผมก็คงตาฝาดด้วยเหมือนกัน" ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของดวงตาสีทับทิมเอ่ยเบาๆ ก่อนคนทั้งกลุ่มจะสะดุ้งขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงนุ่มๆ ดังขึ้นข้างๆ

"คุยอะไรกันอยู่เหรอครับ" ผู้ที่เอ่ยขึ้นคือชายหนุ่มผู้มีรอยยิ้มละไม กับดวงตาสีเหลืองทองที่ทอประกายอ่อนโยน จนทำให้สาวน้อยสาวใหญ่หัวใจละลามมาแล้วนักต่อนัก เส้นผมสีเดียวกับดวงตาที่ยาวไปจนถึงกลางหลังถูกมัดรวบไว้อย่างเรียบร้อย

"ลูกค้าเหรอยูยะ ?" อีกเสียงดังมาจากชายหนุ่มเจ้าของเรือนผมสีน้ำเงินสวย ที่มีใบหน้าหวานราวกับผู้หญิง ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสทอประกายระยิบระยับ ชวนให้หลงใหลจนไม่อาจละสายตาได้

"ไม่น่าจะใช่หรอกฮารุ ในเมื่อพวกนี้เป็นผู้ชาย นอกเสียจากว่าเป็นลูกค้า 'อย่างว่า' เท่านั้น" คำพูดตรงๆ ที่ทำให้คนฟังสะอึกดังขึ้นมาจากหนุ่มน้อย...ที่ไม่รู้ว่าไปยืนอยู่ข้างหลังพวกตนตั้งแต่เมื่อไร ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มราวกับท้องฟ้ายามราตรีจ้อมตรงมา เส้นไหมสีน้ำตาลถูกซอยสั้นระต้นคอ ทำให้คนตรงหน้าดูเหมือนหนุ่มน้อยนักกีฬาไม่มีผิด

"ว่าไงครับ ถึงพวกคุณจะเป็นอย่างที่โซระพูดจริง...แต่ด้วยหน้าที่ของพวกเรา ก็พร้อมที่จะให้บริการเสมอนะครับ คุณลูกค้า" ยูยะพูดยิ้มๆ แต่ทำให้คนฟังพกันส่ายหัววืดๆ รีบปฏิเสทเป็นพัลวัน

"ปะ เปล่านะ พวกเราไม่ใช่แบบนั้น ที่มีที่นี่เพราะมีคนบอกให้มาต่างหาก"เร้ดรีบออกตัว

"มีคนบอกให้มา ?"

"ใช่ มียัยแก่ เอ๊ย ! คุณยายคนหนึ่งบอกให้เรามาที่นี่น่ะ" โกลด์รีบเสริม

"คุณยาย..."

ทั้งหกรีบพยักหน้าทันที

"...ยูยะ โซระ...เป็นไปได้มั้ยว่านายหญิงส่งพวกเค้ามาที่นี่น่ะ" ฮารุเอ่ยปากถามเพื่อน

"นายหญิงส่งมาเหรอ ?" ยูยะทวนเบาๆ

"นายหญิง...จะว่าไปคุณยายคนนั้นก็ให้เราเรียกแบบนั้นเหมือนกันนี่นา" มิซึรุพึมพำเบาๆ แต่ก็ไม่รอดพ้นของชายหนุ่มทั้งสามไปได้

ยูยะ ฮารุ และโซระหันไปมองหน้ากัน แล้วหันกลับมาสนใจ 'แขก' ในคืนนี้อีกครั้ง

ยูยะเริ่มเดินไปรอบๆ ตัวคนทั้งหาก ดวงตาสีเหลืองทองกวาดมองตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าด้วยสายตาประเมิน ที่ทำให้คนถูกมองรู้สึกหนาวๆ ร้อนๆ

"เท่าที่ดู...บุคลิกหน้าตาก็นับว่าผ่าน"

"...ท่าทางนายหญิงจะเป็นคนส่งมาจริงๆ ด้วย" ฮารุพูดพลางกรอกตาขึ้นฟ้า

"นายหญิงเล่นพิเรนอีกแล้วเหรอ ?" เสียงปริศนาที่ดังขึ้นทำให้ชายหนุ่มทั้งหกพากันมองหาต้นเสียง ผิดกับเจ้าของที่ทั้งสามคนที่หันไปมองทางบาร์ประจำร้านทันที

"อาคิโตะ " โซระส่งเสียงเรียกก่อนเจ้าของชื่อจะโผล่หน้าออกมา

บาร์เทนเดอร์ประจำร้านก้าวออกมาจากทางด้านหลังเคาเตอร์ดวงตาสีมรกตฉายแววซุกซน ปอยผมสีเดียวกับดวงตาหลุดออกมาจากผ้าโพกผมที่เจ้าตัวคงใส่ไว้เพื่อไม่ให้เกะกะเล็กน้อย ในมือทั้งสองข้างมีแก้วค็อกเทล หกใบติดมือมาด้วย

"จะทำอะไรน่ะอาคิโตะ ?" ฮารุถามเมื่อสังเกตเห็นของในมือเพื่อนร่วมงานรุ่นน้อง

"อ๋อ ก็ทดสอบ...นิดหน่อย" ทำตอบที่ทำให้รอยยิ้มบางๆ ปรากฏบนใบหน้าของโฮสต์หนุ่มทั้งสาม และทำให้ดวงตาของแขกทั้งหกฉายแววฉงน

"ทดสอบ ? ทดสอบอะไร ?" ซิลเวอร์ถามอย่างงุนงง ขณะที่ชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กจัดการรินของเหลวสีสวยลงไปในแก้วทั้งหกใบอย่างชำนาญ

"ก็..." ยังไม่ทันที่จะพูดจบ รูบี้ก็ชิงพูดขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

"ทดสอบว่าพวกเรา...มีคุณสมบัติพอที่จะทำงานนี้รึเปล่า...ใช่รึเปล่าครับ" ตอนท้ายถามกลับเมื่อความแน่นอน

"ฉลาด" โซระเอ่ยชม ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินพราวระยับอย่างถูกใจ

"อย่างน้อยก็มีคนไม่โง่อยู่หนึ่ง..." อีกเสียงดังมาจากเจ้าของดวงตาสีฟ้า

"หนอย ว่าไงนะ !!!" แต่ก่อนที่โกลด์จะทันลุกขึ้นไปวางมวยกับเจ้าของคำพูดระคายหู แก้วค็อกเทลก็ถูกยื่นมาตรงหน้า

"เอ้า ดื่มซะ" คำสั่งกลายๆ แต่กลับไม่มีใครยกแก้วนั่นขึ้นเลยซักคน

อาคิโตะลอบมองปฏิกิริยาแล้วยิ้มน้อยๆ

...ไม่ผิดจากที่คิดไว้เท่าไร...

"ทำไมต้องดื่ม..." กรีนถามเสียงเรียบๆ พลางยกแก้วขึ้นไปใกล้จมูก ก่อนด้วงตาสีเขียวจะฉายแววประหลาดใจเมื่อกลิ่นแอลกอฮอลล์จางๆ ลอยขึ้นมาแตะจมูก "...เหล้านี่ด้วย" ต่อประโยคจนจบ

"ก็แค่การทดสอบแรก" อาคิโตะยักไหล่ คำตอบที่ไม่ได้ช่วยให้ความการจ่างมากขึ้นซักนิด

ทั้งสี่ยังคงรอดูปฏิกิริยาของคนทั้งหกอย่างเงียบๆ ก่อนหนึ่งในนั้นจะถอนหายใจออกมาเบาๆ มือข้างหนึ่งฉวยคว้าแก้วในมือของเด็กหนุ่มที่ดูจะอายุน้อยที่สุดในกลุ่มมาถือไว้แทน แล้วจัดการ...กรอกของเหลวทั้งหมดลงคอตัวเอง ดวงตาสีเหลืองทองฉายแววระอานิดๆ

"ไม่ได้วางยาอะไรไว้...ผมพิสูจน์ให้แล้วนะ" ยูยะเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ

"งานของโฮสต์บางครั้ง...เราก็ต้องลงไปนั่นดื่มกับแขก ถึงตอนนั้น...ถ้าคอไม่แข็งพอก็จบ..." อาคิโตะอธิบายแทนรุ่นพี่ ที่แม้จะดูเหมือนไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติ แต่คนที่อยู่ด้วยกันมานาน...มีหรือจะไม่รู้ ว่าคนตรงหน้ากำลังหงุดหงิด...

"ถ้าพวกนายไม่ดื่ม...เราจะถือว่าพวกนายสอบไม่ผ่าน" ฮารุพูด ส่วนสายตาก็คอยเหลือบมองเพื่อนสนิทอยู่เป็นระยะๆ ว่าเจ้าตัวจะเกิดอาการน็อตหลุด ฉีกท่าทางความเป็นสุภาพบุรุษออกตอนไหน

...ไม่ใช่ว่าเป็นห่วงแขกหรอก แต่เพราะจะได้หนีไปให้เร็วที่สุดต่างหาก...

และดูเหมือนว่าทั้งโซระ และอาคิโตะจะคิดอย่างเดียวกัน จึงพากันเหลือบมองยูยะ อยู่เป็นระยะๆ

และก็ดูเหมือนสิ่งที่ทุกคนกลัวกำลังจะเป็นจริง เมื่อเจ้าตัวเอ่ยปากอีกครั้งด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็บเหยียบ

"...ถ้าพวกคุณยังไม่ยกแก้วนั่นขึ้นดื่มภายใน ห้า วินาที ผมจะถือว่าพวกคุณตก และขอเชิญออกไปจากที่นี่ด้วยนะครับ ส่วนทางด้านนายหญิง...ทางเราจะเรียนให้เองว่า..." ดวงตาสีเหลืองทองกวาดมองด้วยสายตาที่ทำให้คนถูกมองตัวชาวาบ "...ไม่ได้เรื่อง"

คำท้ากลายๆ จากชายหนุ่ม ทำให้คนฟังพากันยกแก้วทั้งหมดขึ้นดื่มทันที...ยกเว้นเพียงคนเดียว ที่ยังไม่ได้แก้วคืน

"อะ เอ่อ..." เสียงเบาๆ ของมิซึรุเบนความสนใจของยูยะมาที่ตัวเอง

"อ๋อ สำหรับเธอคงไม่ต้องหรอก...ดื่มเหล้าไม่เป็นใช่มั้ย ?" ยูยะที่ดูเหมือนจะสงบอารมณ์ตัวเองได้แล้ว หันมาถามด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนลงเล็กน้อย

"คะ ครับ" ดวงตาสีอำพันของเด็กหนุ่มฉายแววประหลาดใจว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้ได้เช่นไร แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้ยินคำอธิบาย ก็มีเสียงดังขึ้นขัดเสียก่อน

ตึง !

มิซึรุรีบหันกลับไปมองเพื่อพบว่า...พวกรุ่นพี่ของตนตอนนี้ทรุดไปไปกองกับพื้นแล้ว โกลด์และซิลเวอร์สลบเหมือด ส่วนเร้ดและกรีนแม้จะยังมีสติอยู่ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ดีไปกว่ารุ่นน้องของตัวเองซักเท่าไหร่ จะมีก็เพียงรูบี้เท่านั้นที่ยังคงนิ่งเฉย เหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

"ปะ เป็นอะไรไปครับ"

"อ๋อ ก็แค่เมาเท่านั้นล่ะ ว่าแต่ถึงไหนแล้วนะ...อ้อ ! นาย แล้วก็นาย" อาคิโตะกล่าวอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ พลางชี้ไปที่มิซึรุและรูบี้

"ผ่าน !"

"เอ๋ !!!" มิซึรุทำหน้าประหลาดใจ

"ตะ แต่ว่าผมยังไม่ได้ดื่มเหล้านั่นเข้าไปเลยนี่ครับ ?"

คนที่ตอบไม่ใช่บาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มเจ้าของเครื่องดื่มสีสวย แต่เป็นยูยะ ที่ก้าวมายืนข้างๆ ทั้งสองคนตั้งแต่เมื่อไรไม่รู้

"แต่เธอก็ยอมรับว่าตัวเองดื่มเหล้าไม่ได้ แถมยังไม่โกหกตอนที่ยูยะถามอีกด้วย ส่วนเธอ...ดื่มเหล้าของอาคิโตะเข้าไปแล้วยังไม่มีอาการอะไรแบบนั้นต้องบอกว่าคอแข็ง...มาก" โซระตอบ

เจ้าของเครื่องดื่มมากฤทธิ์กลับยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี "ไม่ได้เจอคนคอแข็งแบบนี้มานานแล้วแฮะ~ ถ้าไม่นับพวกพี่ยูยะน่ะน้า~"

"อาคิโตะ" รุ่นพี่ต่างพากันส่ายหัวเบาๆ กับท่าทางนั้น แต่ก็เพราะท่าทางแบบนี้ล่ะ ทำให้นอกจากฝีมือผสมเหล้าที่ไม่เป็นรองใครจนลูกค้าชายพากันติดใจแล้ว ยังทำให้เจ้าตัวเนื้อหอมในหมู่ลูกค้าสาวๆ อีก

"เอาล่ะ การทดสอบแรกเสร็จสิ้น อืม ยังเหลือเวลาอีกหน่อยแฮะ" ฮารุเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากก้มลงดูนาฬิกา

"กี่โมงแล้วฮารุ ?"

"พึ่งจะสองทุ่มครึ่ง"

"สองทุ่มครึ่งเหรอ..." ยูยะทวนคำเบาๆ ก่อนจะหันมาสนใจ 'พนักงาน' ใหม่ทั้งสองคน

"พวกคุณ...ตามผมมาทางนี้" ยูยะกล่าวพลางเดินนำเด็กหนุ่มทั้งสองไปยังห้องพักพนักงาน โดยไม่ลืมหันหลับมาพูดกับเพื่อน "ฮารุ โซระ ฝากจัดการกับพวกสอบตกครั้งแรกนี่ด้วยนะ"

"เข้าใจแล้ว"

อาคิโตะจัดการเก็บแก้วที่ตกอยู่ที่พื้นไปทำความสะอาด ฮารุและโซระมอง 'ภาระชิ้นใหญ่' ตรงหน้า

"พวกคุณ...มารับการทดสอบซ่อมใหม่พรุ่งนี้ล่ะกันนะครับ อ้อ ! ฝากบอกสองคนนั่นด้วย" ดวงตาสีฟ้าเบนไปยังร่างสองร่างที่ยังคงสลบเหมือด

"สอบซ่อม ?"

"ใช่ ในเมื่อนายหญิงส่งคุณมา ทดสอบแค่ครั้งเดียวแล้วไล่กลับเลยมันก็คงกระไรๆ พวกเราเลยจะให้พวกคุณแก้ตัว...อีกครั้ง ถ้ายังอยากได้งานนี้อยู่น่ะนะ" ฮารุกล่าว

"ได้...ว่าแต่ไอ้งานโฮสต์เนี่ย...ได้ค่าจ้างวันล่ะเท่าไหร่เหรอ ?" เร้ดถาม หลังจากได้นั่งพักซักครู่ ก็ดูเหมือนแอลกอฮอลล์ในตัวจะเจือจางลงไปบ้างแล้ว

"ก็เฉลี่ยวันละสามหมื่นล่ะมั้ง ? แต่ก็ขึ้นอยู่กับว่าแขกให้ทิปเท่าไหร่ด้วย" โซระตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ

"สะ สามหมื่น !!!"

"อย่าลืมซะล่ะ พรุ่งนี้ทุ่มตรง ที่นี่...อ้อ ! ส่วนสองคนนั่นไม่ต้องห่วง ยูยะอธิบายเรื่องงานจบเมื่อไรพวกเราก็ปล่อยกลับเองล่ะ"

"เข้าใจแล้ว ที่นี่ทุ่มตรงสินะ" กรีนทวน สองหนุ่มพยักหน้า

"อ้อ ! คราวนี้มาทางด้านหน้าร้านล่ะ อย่ามาทางด้านหลังแบบนี้อีก" ฮารุเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างนึกขึ้นได้

"ด้านหน้า ?"

"ใช่ เอ้า" โซระยัดแผนที่ใส่มือของกรีน

"ไปได้แล้ว อย่าลืมนะ ทุ่มตรง ห้ามมาหลังเวลานี้ ไม่งั้น...จะถือว่าพวกนายสละสิทธิ์" สองหนุ่มย้ำเรื่องเวลาอีกครั้งก่อนจะพาเร้ดและกรีนที่แบกรุ่นน้องไปส่งด้านนอก

"แล้วพวกเราจะคอย..."


	3. Mission 3

"พวกคุณสองคนมาสายไป...ห้านาทีนะครับ" น้ำเสียงเรีบยๆ กับรอยยิ้มบางๆ แต่กลับทำให้คนฟังทั้งสองเย็นนยะเยือกได้อย่างน่าประหลาด เมื่อมันถูกส่งออกมาจากปากของชายหนุ่มเจ้าของนาม...ยูยะ

"ง่า...แค่ห้านาทีเองนะ..." โกลด์เอยแย้งขึ้นแต่ก็ต้องรีบปิดปากของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว เมื่อดวงตาสีเหลืองทองคู่นั้นตวัดกลับมามองด้วยสายตาเย็นๆ

"แค่ห้านาทีงั้นเหรอครับ... ต้องพูดว่าตั้งห้านาทีต่างหาก แวลาห้านาทีเนี่ยทำอะไรได้ตั้งเยอะนะครับ...เอาเถอะ ครั้งนี้ผมจะทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็น...เพราะเห็นแก่เพื่อนๆ ของคุณที่คอยแก้ตัวให้คุณสองคนระหว่างที่ผมรอก็แล้วกัน"

คำพูดที่ทำให้เร้ดและโกลด์หันไปมองเพื่อนและรุ่นน้องที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหลังยูยะด้วยสายตาขอบคุณ แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้พักหายใจ ทั้งคู่ก็ต้องสะดุ้งเฮือกขึ้นมาอีกรอบเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดตามมาของผู้คุมสอบ...ในวันนี้

"การทดสอบของผมน่ะไม่ง่ายเหมือนอย่างที่โซระ ฮารุ แล้วก็อาคิโตะทดสอบพวกคุณหรอกนะครับ...ทำใจไว้จะดีกว่า เชิญทางนี้ครับ" ก่อนจะผายมือไปทางอาคารก่อสร้างหลังใหญ่...แบบญี่ปุ่นแท้ๆ

เร้ดและโกลด์ลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอก่อนจะเดินตามหลังชายหนุ่มไป โดยมีสายตาให้กำลังใจของเพื่อนๆ ไล่ตามหลัง

"รูบี้ว่าพี่เร้ดกับพี่โกลด์จะผ่านการทดสอบของคุณยูยะรึเปล่า ?" มิซึรุเอ่ยถามเพื่อนสนิท

"ไม่รู้หรอก...มันขึ้นอยู่กับพี่สองคนนั้น" รูบี้ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆ ก่อนดวงตาสีทับทิมจะหรี่ลงเล็กน้อย นึกถึงคำพูดของโฮสต์หนุ่มอีกสองคน...ที่ไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่ในวันนี้

'หวา...พวกนายสองคนเนี่ยโชคร้ายชะมัด...ดันไม่ผ่านการทดสอบของพวกฉันเนี่ย...' โซระร้องออกมาเบาๆ แต่ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคู่นั้นไม่ได้มีแววเห็นใจตามคำพูดเลยซักนิด ตรงกันข้าม กลับพราวระยับอย่างถูกใจเสียมากกว่า

'โชคร้าย ?' เร้ดทำหน้างุนงง ทั้งเขาและโกลด์ไม่ผ่านมาสองรอบแล้ว...แต่ยังมีความหวังอยู่เพราะยังเหลือการทดสอบอีกรอบหนึ่ง

'ใช่สิ...ก็การทดสอบของยูยะน่ะ คนที่ผ่านก็เรียกว่าออกไปรับลูกค้าได้เลยแต่...เท่าที่ผ่านมา...'

'ยังไม่มีคนผ่านการทดสอบของพี่ยูยะได้เลยซักคนนี่สิ' อาคิโตะกล่าวต่อให้จนจบ

'ไม่เคย ? แปลว่ายากงั้นเหรอ ?'

'ไม่ยากหรอก...แต่โหดมากเท่านั้นเอง' พูดถึงตอนนี้สีหน้าของโซระ ฮารุ และอาคิโตะก็ซีดลงเล็กน้อย

'พวกนายไปเตรียมใจเอาไว้ก่อนจะดีกว่า ขอให้โชคดี'

"การทดสอบที่ว่ายากนั่น...จะเป็นแบบไหนนะ" รูบี้เปรยขึ้นมาเบาๆ กับตัวเอง ดวงตาสีทับทิมจับจ้องยังร่างของรุ่นพี่ทั้งสอง

"ขอให้ผ่านก็ละกันนะครับ ไม่อย่างนั้นพวกพี่สองคนคงต้องไปหาเงินที่อื่นเอาล่ะ..."

- ตัดมาทางด้านสามหนุ่มบ้างล่ะกันนะ -

"การทดสอบของผมก็คือ...รักษาความบริสุทธิ์ของพวกคุณให้รอด...ตลอดทั้งคืนนะครับ"

"ห๊า ?" ทั้งสองคนทำหน้างงๆ กับคำพูดของยูยะ

"ยูจา~ง สองคนนี่น่ะเหรอ ของเล่นใหม่ของพวกเดี๋ยนน่ะ" เร้ดและโกลด์หันไปมองยังต้นเสียง ก่อนสีหน้าจะซีดลงอย่างทันควัน เมื่อพบกับ...

กองทัพสาวประเภทสอง...รึจะบอกว่ากองทัพกระเทยร่างยักษ์ที่เข้ามาในห้องนี่ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็ไม่รู้จับจ้องมาที่พวกตนอย่างสนอกสนใจ

"ยะ อย่าบอกนะว่า..."

"ครับ...พวกคุณต้องอยู่กับพวกเธอ...ทั้งคืนโดยที่ต้องรอดออกมาอย่างปลอดภัยนะครับ ไม่ต้องห่วง ถ้าพวกคุณทำท่าจะไม่รอดมือของเพื่อนๆ ผมจริงๆ ผมก็จะเข้าไปช่วย เพียงแต่...ผมจะถือว่าพวกคุณสอบตกในทันที" ยูยะกล่าวเสริมขึ้นมาเห็นว่าทั้งสองคนทำสีหน้าประมาณ...พูดจริงอ่ะ ?

"ตายแล้วยูจังนี่ล่ะก็...แหม...ฉันไม่ทำอะไรพวกเธอหรอก...จริงมั้ยพวกเรา" สาวใหญ่ที่ดูท่าว่าจะเป็นหัวหน้าหันไปถามเพื่อนๆ

"จริงจ้า~ โคโยมิซัง"

"งั้นก็...เริ่มการทดสอบกันเลยนะครับ" พูดจบยูยะก็ถอยห่างออกไปยืน...ในระยะที่ปลอดภัยจากจากถูกรุมทึ้ง (?) ของสาวๆ ทันที

"ฮะ เฮ้ย !!!" เร้ดร้องเสียงหลง สีเลือดถูกดูดออกไปจากใบหน้าจนหมด แต่เมื่อชายหนุ่มนึกถึงหนี้...ที่รอการชำระอยู่ได้ เร้ดก็เข้าสู่โหมดขี้หลีทันที

"ฮะ แฮ่ม..." ดอกไม้มากมายถูกดึงออกมาทำเป็นฉากหลัง ยูยะเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยกับภาพที่เห็น ดวงตาสีแดงของเร้ดทอประกายกรุ้มกริ่มอย่างที่พวกเพลย์บอยชอบทำกัน มือหนายกมือบาง (ตรงไหน ?) ของสาวน้อย (ความสาวมีน้อย = =) นางหนึ่งขึ้นมาจรดริมฝีปากของตัวเอง

"ขออภัยที่เมื่อครู่แสดงกิริยาที่ไม่น่าดูออกไปนะครับคุณหนู..." น้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มเอ่ยกับเจ้าของมือที่ตนจับอยู่ทันที

"ตายแล้ว...คุณหนูเหรอฮ้า...เดี๋ยนเขินจังเลยฮ่ะ" อาการสดิ้งที่ดูแล้วน่ากลัวมากกว่าน่ารักทำให้รอยยิ้มของเร้ดเจื่อนไปเล็กน้อยก่อนจะกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม

"เพื่อให้ผมได้งานนี้หาเงินใช้หนี้ เอ๊ย! เพื่อให้ผมได้งานนี้เพื่อได้บริการสาวสวยอย่างพวกคุณ...ช่วยทำให้ผมอยู่รอดปลอดภัยไม่เสียบริสุทธิ์ได้ตลอดทั้งคืนด้วยเถอะครับ" ตบท้ายด้วยลูกอ้อนกับนัยน์ตาเยิ้มๆ ละลายหัวใจสาวน้อยสาวใหญ่ (ความจริงก็มีแต่สาวใหญ่ล่ะนะ) ได้เป็นทิวแถว

"ได้ฮ่ะ...อ๊างงง"

"ขอบคุณมากๆ เลยนะครับคุณหนู..." ดอกกุหลาบที่ไม่รู้ว่าไปเอามาจากไหนถูกยื่นให้กับคนตรงหน้าทันที

"ดอกกุหลาบนี่...ถึงมันจะสวย แต่ความงามของมันก็ไม่อาจเทียบได้กับเศษเสี้ยวของออร่าแห่งความงามของคุณหนูเลย...เพียงแต่...ผมไม่อาจหาอะไรมาให้คุณหนูได้นอกจากกุหลาบดอกนี้เท่านั้น อภัยให้ผมด้วยเถอะนะครับ"

"อ้า~ ได้อยู่แล้วล่ะฮ่ะ ว่าแต่ว่า...ช่วยบอกชื่อหน่อยได้มั้ยฮะ ?" โคโยมิปรอยตาให้กับเร้ดเป็นการหว่านเสน่ห์ โดยที่หารู้ไม่ว่านั่น...ยิ่งทำให้อีกฝ่ายอยากจะออกห่างมากกว่าอยากเข้าใกล้

"เร้ดครับ...เร้ดแห่งมาซาระ" เร้ดกัดฟันตอบ พร้อมกับรอยยิ้มพิมพ์ใจที่พยายามทำให้ดูเป็นธรรมชาติสุดๆ

"ท่านเร้ด..." ชายหนุ่มหันไปฝืนยิ้มให้อีกครั้งก่อนจะก้าวไปยังแขก (?) (เหยื่อ (?)) รายต่อไป

"...ไม่เลวนี่..." รอยยิ้มบางๆ ผุดขึ้นมาบนใบหน้าของคนเฝ้ามอง ดวงตาสีเหลืองทองอ่อนแสงลงเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะหันไปมองคนทียืนอยู่ข้างกาย

"..." คำพูดเบาๆ ที่มีแต่คนๆ นั้นที่ได้ยิน ก่อนร่างโปร่งของยูยะจะก้าวออกจากห้องไปอย่างเงียบๆ

"อ๊ากกก อย่าจับตรงน้านนนนนนนนนน" เสียงร้องโหยหวนของโกลด์ดังขึ้น ทำให้เร้ดที่ตอนนี้อยู่ในโหลดขี้หลีอย่างเต็มที่หันไปมองสภาพของรุ่นน้องเจ้าปัญหา ดวงตาสีแดงทอประกายเห็นใจ ก่อนจะรีบกลับไปบริการสาวตรงหน้าต่อ

'โหสินะโกลด์...งานนี้ตัวใครตัวมันล่ะ เหอๆ...' เร้ดคิดในใจ พลางเหลือบมองโกลด์ที่สภาพ...ร่อแร่เต็มทน

- สามชั่วโมงต่อมา -

เร้ดที่ตอนนี้นั่งพักหายใจได้อย่างสบายใจ เนื่องจากผลงานตลอดสามชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมาทำให้เขามั่นใจว่าอย่างน้อยๆ สาวๆ พวกนี้ก็คงไม่เข้ามาทำอะไรเขาตามที่ขอไว้แน่ๆ

ดวงตาสีแดงมองไปทางรุ่นน้องอย่างกึ่งเห็นใจกึ่งสมเพช ก่อนจะสะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสที่ไหล่

"อะ อ้าว นายเองเหรอยูยะ...ตกใจหมด" เร้ดถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก เมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่มาคือชายหนุ่มที่นำทางเขามาที่นี่ ไม่ใช่พวกสาวๆ...ในห้องอย่างที่คิด

"ทางนี้ครับ...คุณผ่านแล้วล่ะ"

"ห๊า ?" เร้ดทวนคำอย่างงงๆ ก็ไหนบอกว่าให้อยู่ทั้งคืนไม่ใช่เหรอ นี่พึ่งจะผ่านไปได้แค่สามชั่วโมงเองนะ

ยูยะเหลือบมองเร้ดที่ยังทำหน้าไม่เข้าใจก่อนจะถอนหายใจออกมาแล้วอธิบายให้ฟัง

"ถึงให้คุณอยู่ต่อ ยังไงคุณก็ผ่านอยู่แล้ว เพราะงั้นผมถึงจะให้คุณออกไปก่อนยังไงล่ะครับ"

"อ่า...งั้นเหรอ... ว่าแต่ การทดสอบนี่มันอะไรกันน่ะ ?"

"...เป็นการทดสอบความอดทนครับ ผมแค่อยากจะดูว่าคุณจะอดทนแล้วก็ทำหน้าที่ได้รึเปล่า...เพราะบางครั้งร้านของเราก็มีคนแบบนี้มาใช้บริการเหมือนกัน ถ้าเป็นคุณ คุณก็คงไม่อยากให้คนที่มาบริการทำท่ารังเกียจคุณหรอกใช่มั้ยครับ ?"

เร้ดพยักหน้ารับ...ถ้าเป็นเขาก็คงไม่อยากเหมือนกัน...เพราะงั้นก็เลยต้องมาทดสอบแบบนี้สินะ...

"แล้วโกลด์..." เร้ดถามถึงรุ่นน้อง ที่ตอนนี้ก็ยังวิ่งหนีสาวไม่แท้เหล่านั้นไม่เลิก

"อันนี้ก็คงต้องรอดูกันครับ" คำพูดที่มาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มอย่างเช่นเคย...และมันก็ยังทำหน้าที่ที่ทำให้คนมองหนาวจับขั้วหัวใจได้อย่างดีไม่มีที่ติ

เร้ดพยักหน้าช้าๆ หันไปมองรุ่นน้องตัวดีเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายพร้อมกับสวดภาวนาให้

'ไปที่ชอบๆ ละกันนะโกลด์ ฉันช่วยอะไรนายไม่ได้จริง'ก่อนจะหันหลังเดินออกไปพร้อมกับยูยะ

แต่สถานที่ๆ ชายหนุ่มพาเขามากลับไม่ใช่ด้านนอกอย่างที่คิด แต่กลับเป็นห้องที่อยู่ติดกับห้องที่เขาเดินออกมาเมื่อครู่

"พี่เร้ด !!!" ทันทีที่เปิดประตูเข้าไป ร่างเล็กๆ ของรุ่นน้องก็พุ่งเข้ามาหาทันที

"หวา...มิซึรุ ?"

"พี่เร้ดปลอดภัย...ดีจังเลย ผมนึกว่าพี่เร้ดจะไม่รอดซะแล้ว"

"..." เร้ดอึ้งไปเล็กน้อยกับคำพูดของรุ่นน้อง

"ดีแล้วล่ะที่นายรอดมาได้" คำพูดแบบเป็นห่วง ที่หาได้ยากออกมาจากปากของคู่กัด

ยูยะมองคนทั้งหมดก็จะเปรยขึ้นมาเบาๆ

"อย่าคิดว่าพวกคุณจะรอดนะครับ...ถ้าเกิดว่าทำให้ลูกค้าไม่พอใจหรือทำผิดกฏของร้าน...พวกคุณก็จะถูกส่งตรงมายังห้องนี้เหมือนกัน"

คำพูดที่ทำให้คนทั้งหมดหน้าซีดลงทันที รวมไปถึงรูบี้ที่สีหน้าไม่เปลี่ยนมาตลอดตั้งแต่ถูกพามาที่ห้องนี้แล้วด้วย

"...พวกคุณจะอยู่รอเพื่อนอีกคนหรือว่าจะกลับไปก่อนดีครับ ?" คำถามที่ถูกส่งมาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยทำให้คนทั้งหมดหันไปมองหน้ากันเป็นเชิงถาม แล้วตอบออกมาพร้อมกัน

"กลับก่อน" (ไม่ห่วงเพื่อนกันเลยเนอะพวกนี้ = =")

"งั้นก็เชิญทางนี้ครับ ส่วนคุณโกลด์...ถ้าการทดสอบเสร็จสิ้นผมจะเอาไปทิ้ง เอ๊ย ! พาไปที่ร้านเองครับ"

"ฝากด้วยนะ" เร้ดพูดเสียงแห้งๆ ก่อนจะเดินออกไปพร้อมๆ กับคนที่เหลือ

"อ้อ...พวกคุณมาเริ่มงานได้เลยนะครับ มะรืนนี้ เวลาเดิม ทุ่มตรง แล้วก็...อย่ามาสายอีกนะครับ ไม่งั้น..." ไม่ได้พูดต่อ แต่ทุกคนก็รู้ดีว่าสิ่งที่เว้นไว้คืออะไร เมื่อดวงตาสีเหลืองทองคู่นั้นเหลือบไปทางห้องกระจก...อันเป็นสถานที่ๆ โกลด์กำลังเผชิญสิ่งที่โหดร้ายที่สุดอยู่

"ขะ เข้าใจแล้ว จะไม่มาสายแน่นอน"

"ดีครับ...งั้นก็เจอกันวันมะรืนนี้" ยูยะยืนส่งคนทั้งห้าไปจนลับสายตา ก่อนจะหันกลับมามองคนทีเหลืออยู่อีกครั้ง

"...แบบนี้ท่าทางว่าคุณคงจะต้องวิ่งหนีให้ได้ตลอดรอดฝั่งล่ะนะครับ ถ้าอยากผ่านการทดสอบนี้อยู่น่ะ" ดวงตาสีเหลืองทองปิดลง ก่อนจะเดินจากไปโดยไม่ได้สนใจเสียงร้องโหยหวนที่ดังออกมาเลยแม้แต่น้อย

"ช่วยฉันด้วยยยยยยย !!!!!!"


	4. Mission 4

แอ๊ด...

"ว่าไงโกลด์ ? ผ่านมั้ย ?" คำถามที่ถูกส่งมาทันทีที่เขาเปิดประตูห้องพัก และคนที่ถามเขาก็จะใครอื่นไปไม่ได้นอกจาก รุ่นพี่ตัวแสบที่ทิ่งเขาเอาตัวรอดออกมาจากห้องนรกนั่นอย่างไม่มีความเห็นใจ

"...ถ้าไม่ผ่าน...ผมจะมายืนอยู่ตรงนี้ได้เรอะพี่เร้ด !!!" โกลด์ตะโกนเสียงดังจนอีกฝ่ายต้องยกมือขึ้นอุดหู

"แปลว่าผ่านสินะครับ..." รูบี้สรุป แต่ดวงตาสีแดงคู่นั้นสงบนิ่งราวกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นไม่ได้เป็นเรื่องที่ควรจะยินดี

เร้ดหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ อย่างโล่งอกเล็กน้อย "ทีนี้พวกเราก็จะได้มีงานทำ หาเงินใช้นี่คุณยาย เอ๊ย นายหญิงคนนั้นซะทีนะ"

"งานบ้าอะไร...ถ้าผมต้องไปรับแขกแบบที่เจอวันนี้ล่ะก็...ขอบายครับ ผมไปหางานอื่นทำดีกว่า" โกลด์พูดด้วยท่าทีหวาดกลัว

"...นายคิดว่างานอื่นจะหาเงินได้เร็วกว่างานนี้งั้นเหรอ..." ซิลเวอร์ที่เอ่ยขึ้นเรียบๆ แต่กลับทำให้โกลด์ถึงกับสะอึก

"...ง่า..." โกลด์ครางเบาๆ เถียงไม่ออก

"ยังไงก็ต้องทนนะครับพี่โกลด์ เพราะงานนี้น่ะ เป็นงานที่หาเงินได้เร็วที่สุดแล้วนี่นา เงินตั้งร้อยแปดสิบล้านมันไม่ใช่น้อยๆ เลยนะครับ" มิซึรุพูดเสียงสั่นๆ

"...ฮึ้ย... ช่วยไม่ได้ ทำก็ทำฟะ แต่ถ้าเจอลูกค้าแบบนั้น...ให้พี่เร้ดจัดการนะ" โกลด์โบ้ยหน้าที่ไปยังรุ่นพี่ตัวดีเป็นการก้แค้น ทำเอาเร้ดที่กำลังดื่มน้ำอยู่ถึงกับสำลัก

"โอเค" แน่นอน...สี่คนที่เหลือก็เต็มใจที่จะยกหน้าที่นี้ให้อยู่แล้ว หลังจากที่ได้เห็นสกิล 'หลีหญิง' ของเร้ดที่ถูกงัดขึ้นมาใช้ในการทดสอบตอนนั้น

"เฮ้ย !!! อย่าโยนให้ฉันง่ายๆ แบบนี้เซ่ !!!" เร้ดโวยวาย แต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล เนื่องจากคนที่เหลือพากันทำเป็นไม่สนใจ และเดินหนีไปแทน

"ขี้โกงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงง !!!!!!!!!!"

"เป็นไงเยลโล่ว์...ไม่สิ ตอนนี้ต้องเรียกว่ายูยะสินะ เด็กใหม่พวกนั้น...ใช้การได้รึเปล่า ?" ดวงตาสีเหลือทองหันไปมองยังต้นเสียง ก่อนชายหนุ่มเจ้าของชื่อจะยิ้มออกมาบางๆ เมื่อเห็นว่า ผู้มาใหม่คือใคร

"ก็พอใช้ได้ครับนายหญิง หนึ่งในคนพวกนั้น...มีคนที่มีแววอยู่ด้วยคนหนึ่ง..."

"หือ ? มีคนที่ถูกใจเธอด้วยงั้นเหรอ...แปลว่าต้องเป็นคนที่มีดีไม่เบาสินะ" คิคุโกะเอ่ยอย่างครุ่นคิด

ยูยะกระตุกยิ้มเล็กน้อย ดวงตาสีเหลืองทองพราวระยับอย่างเจ้าเล่ห์

"วันนี้...มีคนผ่านการทสอบของผมไปได้ด้วยนะครับนายหญิง ถึงจะไม่ผ่านการทดสอบของพวกฮารุก็เถอะ..."

หญิงชราตาโตกับสิ่งที่ได้ยิน

"มีคนที่รอดจากมือของโคโยมิของเธอไปได้ด้วยงั้นเรอะ ใช่คนๆ เดียวกับคนที่เธอถูกใจรึเปล่ายูยะ ?"

"เปล่าครับ คนละคนกัน ถ้าทางเด็กใหม่กลุ่มนี้จะเรียกแขกได้มากกว่าพวกผมก็ได้นะครับ" ว่าพลางหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ

"ฮะ ฮะ ฮะ เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอกน่ายูยะ ถึงเด็กกลุ่มนี้จะมีดียังไง ก็ก็สู้พวกเธอ...ที่ฉันเป็นคนฝึกมาเองกับมือไม่ได้อยู่ดี"

"นั่นสินะครับ...แต่เรื่องแบบนี้ มันก็ต้องรอดูกันไปอีกที ว่าแต่ วันเปิดตัวของพวกนั้น ผมขอลานะครับ พอดีมีงานด่วนเข้ามาพอดี" ยูยะเอ่ยขออนุญาติ

คิคุโกะเหลือบมองชายหนุ่มร่างโปร่งข้างตัวเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะเบนสายตากลับมายังไม่เท้าในมือ

"เอาสิ ยังไงงานทาง 'ฝั่งนั้น' ก็สำคัญกว่าอยู่แล้ว ที่เธอยังยอมมาช่วยงานคนแก่อย่างฉันแบบนี้ ฉันก็ซาบซึ้งมากพอแล้วล่ะ"

คำพูดของหญิงชราทำให้แววตาของยูยะอ่อนลงเล็กน้อย

"นายหญิง...ผมไม่ถือว่าเรื่องนี้เป็นธุระหรอกครับ ไม่สิ ไม่ใช่แค่ผม แต่พวกฮารุ...ที่ทุกคนทำแบบนี้ก็เพื่อตอบแทนนายหญิงที่เคยช่วยพวกเราไว้เท่านั้นเอง อีกอย่าง งานนี้ก็สนุกไปอีกแบบนะครับ" ปิดท้ายด้วยรอยยิ้มละลายใจสาว ที่ไม่เคยใช้ได้ผลกับคนตรงหน้าซักครั้ง

ดวงตาสีฟางมองใบหน้าของลูกศิษย์เก่า ก่อนจะยิ้มออกมาบางๆ

"งั้นฉันก็ขอบใจพวกเธอมากๆ เลยละกัน แต่ยังไงก็อย่าฝืนนักล่ะ เข้าใจมั้ย ?" ประโยคท้ายแสดงถึงความเป็นห่วง ที่ทำให้ยูยะเผยรอยยิ้มกว้าง รวบตัวของหญิงสาวเข้ามากอดแน่น

"ครับ พวกผมจะไม่ฝืน จะดูแลตัวเองดีๆ เลยครับ"

"ได้ยินเบบนี้ฉันก็เบาใจ เอ้า ! เธอก็ไปพักได้แล้ว" คิคุโกะไล่

"ครับ งั้นผมขอตัวนะครับนายหญิง" ดวงตาสีฟางมองตามร่างโปร่งของชายหนุ่มจนกระทั่งลับสายตา แล้วหลับตาลงช้าๆ

"...ฉันทำแบบนี้ถูกรึเปล่านะออร์คิด ? ทำแบบนี้ดีกับเด็กพวกนั้นจริงๆ ใช่มั้ย ?" คำถามที่เหมือนจะเอ่ยกับความว่างเปล่า ก่อนหญิงชราจะรู้สึกว่าร่างของตนถูกดึงเข้าไปในอ้อมแขนแกร่งของผู้มาใหม่

"อือ...ไม่รู้สินะ แต่ถ้าเธอหวังดีกับเด็กพวกนั้น แบบนี้ก็ดีแล้วล่ะ..." เสียงทุ้มกระซิบข้างๆ หู คิคุโกะปิดตาลง ลมหายใจผ่อนออกอย่างช้าๆ รู้สึกอบอุ่น และสบายใจทุกครั้งที่ได้กลับเข้ามาอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของคนๆ นี้

"หลับเถอะคิคุโกะ พรุ่งนี้เธอยังต้องไปดูแลเด็กพวกนั้นต่ออีกนะ" ชายวัยใกล้เคียงกันเอ่ยเบาๆ

"อือ...ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะออร์คิด..."

"ราตรีสวัสดิ์...ที่รัก..."

"เร้ด ตื่นได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวก็ไปเรียนสายหรอก" กรีนเขย่าตัวเพื่อนเบาๆ

"อือ...ขอต่ออีกห้านาทีน่ากรีน..." เร้ดพึมพำเบาๆ ก่อนจะพลิกตัวเพื่อหลับต่อ

กรีนขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยอย่างขัดใจ ก่อนจะพยายามอีกครั้ง

"เร้ด ตื่น ! นี่มันจะแปดโมงอยู่แล้วนะ !"

"อือ..."

"เร้ด !!!"

รูบี้มองภาพนั้นอย่างปลงๆ ก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปถาม

"ให้ผมช่วยมั้ยครับคุณกรีน ?"

"เออ ช่วยหน่อยนะรูบี้" กรีนพยักหน้าแล้วเดินออกไปจากบริเวณนั้นด้วยความหงุดหงิด

รูบี้ก้มลงไปกระซิบอะไรบางอย่างที่หูของคนเป็นรุ่นพี่ ก่อนอีกฝ่ายจะกระเด้งตัวขึ้นมารีบวิ่งเข้าไปอาบน้ำแต่งตัวทันที

มิซึรุมองตามไปอย่างงงๆ ก่อนจะเข้าไปกระซิบถามเพื่อนสนิทอย่างสงสัย

"รูบี้ๆ เมื่อกี้กระซิบอะไรเหรอ พี่เร้ดถึงได้ตื่นทันทีแบบนี้น่ะ ?"

ดวงตาสีแดงทอประกายขำๆ ก่อนจะตอบ

"ก็ไม่มีอะไรมากหรอกมิซึรุ ฉันแค่เข้าไปกระซิบว่า 'ถ้าคุณเร้ดไม่ตื่นเดี๋ยวนี้ จะให้คุณยูยะพาเข้าห้องนั้น อีกครั้ง' ยังไงล่ะ"

"พรืด...ฮะ ฮะ ฮะ..." ทันทีที่ได้ยินมิซึรุก็หลุดหัวเราะออกมาทันที

"เอ้า ไปกันเถอะมิซึรุ ไม่อย่างนั้นเดี๋ยวพวกเราก็จะสายด้วยเหมือนกันนะ"

"อือ"


	5. Mission 5

ร่างของคนหกคนที่ปรากฏขึ้นในสายตาทำให้คนมองอดไม่ได้ที่จะผิวปากขึ้นเบาๆ

"เป็นอย่างที่ยูยะพูดเลยแฮะ อาคิโตะ พวกนั้นไม่มาสายจริงๆ ด้วย" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินพราวระยับอย่างถูกใจ

"ก็แหมพี่โซระ ก็พวกนั้นเล่นโดนพี่ยูยะขู่ไว้ซะอย่างนั้น ใครจะกล้ามาสายล่ะจริงมั้ย ?" เด็กหนุ่มตอบด้วยความอารมณ์ดี ก่อนจะเอื้อมไปผูกผ้าโพกผมเพื่อกันไม่ให้เส้นผมตกลงมาปรกหน้า

ก่อนบทสนทนาจะหยุดลงทันทีที่คนทั้งหกวิ่งมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าพร้อมกับฮอบหายใจอย่างแรง

"แฮ่ก แฮ่ก...ยัง...ไม่สาย...ใช่มั้ย" เร้ดถามก่อนจะทรุดลงไปนั่งกับพื้น เช่นเดียวกับคนอื่นๆ ที่ทรุดเพราะความเหน็ดเหนื่อย

"ก็ยังหรอก แต่ถ้าพวกนายยังนั่งกับอยู่แบบนี้ก็ไม่แน่" พูดจบชายหนุ่มก็หันหลังเดินเข้าร้านไปทันที พร้อมๆ กับบาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มประจำร้าน ที่หันมายิ้มให้อย่างยียวนกวนประสาทเป็นที่สุด

"เอ้า ยังนั่งอยู่อีก ไม่ได้ยินที่โซระบอกเหรอ ~ ถ้าพวกนายสาย ฉันจะเอาเรื่องนี้ไปบอกยูยะ~ แล้วทีนี้ พวกนายก็ ต้อง ไป หา โคโยมิซัง~" ดูท่าว่าอิทธิพลของชื่อหญิงสาว (?) คนนั้นจะมีมากทีเดียว เพราะคนทั้งหกรีบยืนขึ้นมาแล้ววิ่งเข้าร้านไปทันที

พนักงานเก่าทั้งสองหันมามองหน้ากันแล้วหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ

"เป็นอย่างที่พี่ยูยะพูดเลยแฮะ ชื่อของโคโยมิซังนี่ได้ผลจริงๆ ด้วย"

"อยากให้ยูยะมาเห็นจริงๆ เลย สีหน้าของเจ้าพวกนั้นน่ะ พวกเราก็เข้าไปกันบ้างเถอะ อาคิโตะ ให้ฮารุอยู่คนเดียวคงไม่ดีเท่าไร"

"คร้าบ~"

"นี่นาย ! โต๊ะสามยังไม่ได้อีกเหรอ ปล่อยให้ลูกค้ารอมันไม่ดีนะ !!!" เสียงดุดังออกมาจากปากของชายหนุ่มเจ้าของดวงตาสีฟ้าใส ที่ตอนนี้ทำหน้าที่ควบทั้งโฮสต์และเด็กเสิร์ฟไปพร้อมๆ กัน เนื่องจากดูท่าว่าโซระ จะติดพันอยู่กับลูกค้ากลุ่มหนึ่ง ส่วนอาคิโตะ ก็ต้องนั่งผสมเหล้าอย่างมือเป็นระวิง

"ครับๆ" เร้ดลอบถอนหายใจน้อยๆ ก่อนจะรีบเอาอาหารและเครื่องดื่มไปเสิร์ฟลูกค้าตามคำสั่ง ดวงตาสีแดงเหลือบมองเพื่อน และรุ่นน้องทั้งสองคนที่อย่างอดที่จะอิจฉาไม่ได้

"เฮ้อ ถ้าเกิดมาหล่อแบบเจ้ากรีน คารมดีแบบรูบี้ น่ารักแบบมิซึรุคุงมั่งก็ดีน่ะสิ" ชายหนุ่มเปรยกับตัวเอง ไม่ได้รู้ตัวซักนิดว่าความจริงแล้ว เจ้าตัวก็เป็นที่ต้องการของลูกค้าเหมือนกับสามคนนั่นเช่นกัน ติดตรงที่ว่ากฏของร้านคือ โฮสต์จะมารับแขกได้ไม่เกินครั้งละสี่คนเท่านั้น และคราวนี้ ก็เต็มไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

"พี่เร้ด อย่าอู้ดีกว่าครับ รีบๆ ทำงานเถอะ เดี๋ยวก็โดน...คุณโซระ กับคุณฮารุว่าเอาหรอก" ซิลเวอร์พูดพลางเดิน (วิ่ง ?) ไปเสิร์ฟอาหารให้กับลูกค้าอีกกลุ่มหนึ่ง

"รู้แล้วล่ะน่า..." แต่ก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะหันกลับไปมองเพื่อนตัวดีอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะรีบเดินไปทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองต่อ โดยมีดวงตาสองคู่คอยจับจ้องอยู่ตลอดเวลา

เจ้าของสายตาทั้งสองคู่หันกลับมามองหน้ากันเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะหันไปส่งสัญญาญบางอย่างให้กับเพื่อนรักที่กำลังคุยกับแขกอย่างสนุกสนาน

ทันทีที่ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มหันไปเห็นสัญญาญจากคนที่เคาเตอร์ รอยยิ้มน้อยๆ ก็ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้า รอยยิ้มที่เรียกเสียงกรี๊ดจากบรรดาแขกสาวๆ ที่โต๊ะได้เป็นอย่างดี

"ขอโทษนะครับคุณหนู แต่ว่าตอนนี้หมดกะของผมแล้ว ผมต้องขอตัวก่อนนะครับ ถ้ามีอะไรที่ต้องการเพิ่มก็เรียกใช้ผมได้เสมอนะครับ" ก่อนจะยกมือของสาวคนหนึ่งที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ ขึ้นมาจรดที่ริมฝีปาก

การกระทำที่เรียกเสียงกรี๊ดกร๊าดออกมาจากแขกในโต๊ะได้อีกครั้ง

"ขอบคุณสำหรับการเรียกผมมาคุยกับพวกคุณหนูนะครับ หวังว่าเราคงจะได้เจอกันอีก"

ชายหนุ่มเดินเลี่ยงออกมาทางห้องพักพนักงาน ที่ๆ ซึ่งเพื่อนทั้งสองคนยืนรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว

และยังไม่ทันจะเดินเข้ามาใกล้ ก็ถูกคำถามยิงใส่อย่างรวดเร็ว

"คิดว่าไงโซระ ?"

เจ้าของชื่อเหลือบมองเจ้าของคำถาม แล้วเลิกคิ้วน้อยๆ ก่อนจะตอบกลับ

"หมายถึงเรื่องอะไรล่ะ ? ถ้าแขกกลุ่มเมื่อกี้ล่ะก็ ทิปหนักไม่เบา..."

"โซระ" ฮารุกดเสียงหนักๆ น้ำเสียงที่ทำให้คนถูกถามยกมือขึ้นยอมแพ้

"โอเคๆ ไม่เล่นก็ได้"

บาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มมองท่าทางของรุ่นพี่ทั้งสองแล้วหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ "ตกลงว่าไงล่ะพี่โซระ พี่คิดยังไงกับ 'พวกนั้น' "

คราวนั้นคำถามเจาะจงลงอย่างชัดเจน

"ก็...พอใช้ได้ โดยเฉพาะ...หมอนั่น" แม้ไม่ได้เอ่ยชื่อ แต่ทุกคนก็รู้ว่า บุคคลที่ว่า หมายถึงใคร

ดวงตาทั้งสามคู่หันกลับไปมองยังผู้ถูกกล่าวถึง ที่ตอนนี้ดูท่าว่าจะสนิมสนมกับแขกได้อย่างรวดเร็ว

"แหม ไม่น่าเชื่อเลยนะจ๊ะ ว่ารูบี้คุงจะพึ่งมาทำงานเป็นวันแรก ถ้าไม่บอกฉันก็คงคิดว่าเป็นคนเก่าแล้วนะเนี่ย จริงมั้ยพวกเรา" หนึ่งสาวเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างอารมณ์ดี

"จริงจ้า~"

ชายหนุ่มขยับยิ้มน้อยๆ แล้วเอ่ยตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงสุภาพ ทว่าเป็นกันเอง "ไม่หรอกครับ ทุกคนก็พูดเกินไป ผมเองก็ยังใหม่อยู่ ถ้าทำผิดพลาดก็ขอโทษด้วยนะครับ"

ก่อนจะหยิบแก้วเครื่องดื่มแก้วหนึ่งมาจากรุ่นพี่ซึ่งบังเอิญมาเสิร์ฟน้ำแถวนั้นพอดี ยื่นให้กับแขกที่นั่งอยู่ใกล้ที่สุด

"แก้วนี้ผมเลี้ยงเองครับ คุณมาเรีย" ดวงตาสีทับทิมทอประกายระยับ อย่างที่ทำให้คนเห็นหัวใจสั่นไหว

"ตะ แต่ว่า แบบนี้รูบี้คุงก็ต้องโดนหักเงินเดือนน่ะสิ"

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ เงินเดือนของผมไม่สำคัญเท่ากับความสุขเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ของคุณหรอก" แล้วส่งยิ้มให้อีกครั้ง

"กรี๊ดดดดด"

อาคิโตะมองภาพนั้นแล้วหัวเราะแห้งๆ "เชี่ยวพอๆ กับพวกพี่ๆ เลยแฮะ"

ฮารุส่ายหัวเบาๆ "แต่ยังสู้ยูยะของเราไม่ได้อยู่ดี" โซระพยักหน้าเห็นด้วย แล้วเอ่ยเสริม

"ก็ใครจะไปสู้ยูยะได้ล่ะ รายนั้นน่ะ โฮสต์มืออาชีพไปแล้ว"

ก่อนทั้งสามจะยิ้มออกมาบางๆ ให้แก่กัน

"เอ้า ! ไปทำงานต่อกันเถอะ ทิ้งให้เจ้าพวกลูกเจี๊ยบทำงานกันเอง เดี๋ยวได้โดนนายหญิงโวยแน่ๆ" รุ่นพี่ทั้งสองอดขำไม่ได้กับสรรพนามที่อาคิโตะใช้เรียกเด็กใหม่

"อือ กลับไปทำงานกันเถอะ..."


End file.
